danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Taichi Fujisaki
Taichi Fujisaki (不二咲 太市 Fujisaki Taichi) is a character featured in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Taichi is the father of Chihiro Fujisaki, and he is apparently working for the Resistance led by Haiji Towa. Taichi is also one of the people targeted by the Soldiers of Hope as part of their Demon's Hunting operation. He was assigned the "demonic name" of Taichinchin. He was hiding from the Soldiers somewhere near Towa Tower. He was killed after he helped Toko and Komaru open the doors to the towers, he was struck in the stomach by a Beast Monokuma. Appearance Taichi Fujisaki is a fair-skinned short man. He has light brownish-blonde fluffy hair and light yellow green eyes. He wears light gray glasses, a long sleeved, white stripped buttoned shirt, which is stained, implying that he has been on run for a long time now. He also wears long dark green pants and brown slip ons. Personality Taichi seems to be a gentle, silent and meek man, who is great with technology, especially computers. He is highly intelligent and is a stalwart person. History Prior to the Tragedy Taichi Fujisaki raised Chihiro Fujisaki to be a great computer expert like himself, and after Chihiro was sent off to Hope's Peak Academy, Taichi continued his normal life. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo When the Tragedy happened, Taichi went into hiding as the Monokuma Kids were after him. He is found by Komaru and Toko, and assists them to help get into the Towa Tower in order to contact Future Foundation by using his own laptop to hack the elevator's lock. When he was nearly finished unlocking the door to the elevator, Taichi was attacked by the Monokuma Kids and a Beast Monokuma. After telling the two that he finished unlocking the elevator, he proceeds to tell Komaru and Toko that he had a child around their age he dies shortly after. Relationships Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro is Taichi's son. Taichi was the one who taught Chihiro all he know's about technology, and seemed to love him dearly. He was apparently frustrated that he was unable to do anything from Chihiro after having been separated from him. Quotes * "You are not... Children...?" * "I, I regret not being able to see that kid one more time...bu...t..." Trivia * He has experience in a job that was somehow related to security. * He shares his voice actor with Chihiro Fujisaki (as well as Alter Ego, consequently). * The laptop Taichi had helped Komaru talk with her brother, just like how the Laptop Chihiro had housed Alter Ego in, ultimately helped the students escape. *Taichi's "demonic name" is derived from a combination of his given name and the word ちんちん chinchin, which is a children's term for "penis" - making the name quite offensive. **Ironically, the name also indirectly refers to Chihiro's circumstances in a mocking fashion. **Tai means "big", making his demonic name mean "big penis". *According to his kill list card, Taichi's hair smells bad. This could be because he's been hiding for a long time and so being unable to wash it. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Kill List Targets Category:Male Category:Deceased